


Again

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Again [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Swimming RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates having to visit his dad in Florida, it always ends badly. Michael hates when Ryan leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. I messed with their ages some and made Ryan 17 almost 18 and Athens did happen but I just made him younger. Michael is 16. Also I made Brandon special needs but I am sure he isn't. Also excuse my texting writing but it's how I imagine they would text.

_Yo, what u doing?_ Michael looked down at his phone after feeling it buzz. He smiled when he saw the text was from his boyfriend, Ryan Lochte.  
 **Nm, just sitting here watching tv with Ma. What bout u?**  
 _Can I call?_  
 **Sure, everything k?**  
 _No, it happened again_  
Michael instantly knew what happened. He held the call button down so hard he was worried he broke his touch screen. He knew when Ryan picked up because all he heard was hiccupping and hard crying. His heart felt like it was breaking. He stood up and walked up to his room.

“Babe, are you ok?” Michael asked softly knowing damn well his boyfriend wasn’t ok.

“nnn-no.” Ryan hiccupped through tears.

“Do, I need to skype you doggy?” Michael was already pulling out his laptop and logging in.

“He took away my laptop.” Ryan replied his breathing finally evening out. Michael sighed and shut his laptop closed.

“What happened babe? Also how come you still have your phone? Why didn’t he take your phone also?”

“Oh he tried but I called the police and since the phone isn’t in his name he legally can’t take it away from me.”

“That’s good then. Are the guys asleep?” Michael asked about Ryan’s little brothers.

“Only Brandon, Dev’s playing his PSP. It was really bad, he hurt Brandon this time.”

“So, you stepped in and tried to stop it. How bad are you?” Michael asked concerned for Ryan’s health.

“Ugh, don’t even want to talk about it. Just want to be home so badly. Like you have no idea. I hate these mandatory visits. I’m seventeen shouldn’t I have a say in if I want to visit? It is such bullshit Mike.”

“I know babe, I hate you being away from me too but hey only a few more months!” Michael tried to brighten his boyfriend’s spirits by talking about Ryan’s upcoming eighteenth birthday.

“Yea and then who gets to be his punching bag then? Devon, will be turning into a legal adult only two years after me. Brandon is just a baby, I won’t be here to protect him and my mom can’t do anything. The police down here think he’s the best damn thing since sliced bread. It’s all how Steven Lochte is the best congress man ever!” Ryan mocked the political ads for his father’s campaign.

“I know Ry, I’m so sorry. So, you have a few more days left down there right?” Michael asked while looking at his calendar. It had been a hard three and a half weeks without Ryan.  
“Yea, probably need to come back sooner and see a doctor about my body but he won’t do it. I’ve begged him literally told him it would ruin his career if people found out how I’m his punching bag but he doesn’t give a shit. He thinks it’s funny. Told me to wait a few days and to get hurt on my skateboard again.”

“Reezy, how bad is it? I want to be prepared for when you come home.”

“Hold on let me check if his ass is still here, talk to Devon. Yo Dev come talk to Michael. I gotta check something.” Ryan handed his phone off to Devon and walked out of the room.

“Hey Dev, how’s it going?” Michael asked lightly.

“It sucks, I can’t wait to come back to Baltimore. Did Ry tell you what happened today?”

“Kinda, he just gave me a general idea. Do you want to talk about it?” Michael supplied trying to be helpful but also trying to help Devon process today’s events.

“Yea, so you know how Brandon doesn’t talk much cause of his condition right?”

“Mhmm.”

“Ok so, he got pissed cause Brandon was playing with Wayne in the kitchen. Like Brandon was playing in Wayne’s water bowl and I was trying to take Brandon up for a nap but Brandon was totally not having that. So he got pissed and called Brandon a retard which is so not fucking true, but he was screaming at Brandon and Brandon started crying. He smacked Brandon across the face.”

“What did Ryan do?” Michael asked anger rising in his body. Like seriously who the fuck hits a kid with autism?

“Ryan shoved him outside and then I didn’t see either one of them for over two hours.”

“Oh, how bad is he hurt Dev?” Michael asked softly all thoughts running through his head. Two hours is a long time and a ton of damage can be done to Ryan.

“Well, I don’t think I should tell you.” Devon sated softly. Michael’s heart sunk. The last time he had heard that Ryan had a broken collar bone and a collapsed lung.

“Is he breathing ok?”

“Well, oh wait here Ry’s back. Thanks for talking to me bye Mike.”

“Hey, ok so he’s gone and I found my laptop, hop on skype.” Ryan said before hanging up. Michael opened his laptop and logged into Skype. He saw Ryan’s name and sent him a video chat. A moment later Ryan’s face filled Michael’s screen. Michael gasped and almost dropped his laptop. He quickly sat down and just stared his mouth open wide.

“Is it that bad?” Ryan asked running his hand through his curly hair.

“Oh my god! You need to see a doctor right now! Like seriously are you even able to see?” Michael asked horrified at Ryan’s face. Ryan had two black eyes a busted lip and it looked like his cheek and jaw were broken on the left side. He looked like a member of fight club.

“I mean it looks a lot worse than it is. Yes I can see I texted you dofus.” Ryan tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Michael pressed the full screen button and started taking screenshots of Ryan.

“Ry, please you need to come home. My mom and I can like drive down there and come get you guys. You need to see a doctor!”

“Don’t! I love you but, please don’t come down here. He would kill you if you came down here.”

“But Ryan you’re going to end up in a body bag instead of coming home if you stay!” Michael pleaded with his boyfriend.

“Mike, seriously I’m fine it’s just some bruising. I’m keeping my brothers safe. I’m doing my job as a brother. I promised my mom I would keep them safe.”

“But at what cost Ryan? Your life?”

“Mike seriously stop ok? It’s been a really long day. I don’t want to fight with you. I will be home in two days. Think you can survive that?”

“Yea, I guess so. How are you breathing?”

Ryan coughed and winced. “Not so well, probably collapsed my lung again.”

“Ryan I really think..” Michael started before Ryan held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t start. I will be driving home soon, I’m going to be fine. Now speaking of me coming home how excited are you to see me?”

“I’m very excited to see you of course. When do you start driving home again?”

“I’m going to be leaving not tomorrow but Saturday morning probably around five am.”

“You will be careful right?”

“Always am MP.” Ryan grinned at Michael.

“Doesn’t that hurt your face?”

Ryan shrugged, “Yea but I’ve had practice with it.”

“Can I see your chest?” Michael asked softly. He needed to see it all before he could decide what to do.

“Don’t know why you want too but sure.” Ryan slowly took his shirt off and Michael had to hold in his gasp. Ryan’s rib definitely looked broken, there were bruises all over Ryan’s chest and Michael noticed what looked like bloody gauze taped over Ryan’s abdomen.

“What happened to your stomach?”

“He cut me. Oh shit gotta go MP. I think he’s back. I’ll text you ok? Love you.” Ryan blow a kiss and then their video connection was cut off. Michael was glad he got quick screen shots of Ryan’s injuries. He carried his laptop down to the living room where his mom was sitting.

“Mama, I need to ask you a favor.”

Debbie looked up from the tv and seeing Michael’s face she turned it off. “What’s wrong Michael?”

“Can I borrow your car?”

“Where are you going to go? I didn’t think Ryan came back until Saturday.”

“He doesn’t but I need to go get him.” Michael supplied and turned to show the pictures to his mom. Debbie gasped softly and took the laptop out of Michael’s hands.

“Is that Ryan?”

“Yup, and look at this one. I think his lung collapsed again. I have to go get him. I’m sure Whitney can drive down with me. So, I won’t be driving alone.” Michael showed his mom the other pictures he had taken.

“Oh Michael I can’t let you go to Florida but we do have to show Ryan’s mom this.”

“But mom I can’t stand by and let his dad keep doing this to him!”

“I know you can’t dear but you also legally can’t just drive down to Florida even if I am with you. Courts are involved Michael along with minors which you are one, might I remind you.”

Michael threw himself on the sofa. “Mama, I have to go get him! I don’t want him to die!”

Debbie kissed Michael’s head and stood up. “Let me call Ryan’s mom over ok? I will be right back don’t you dare move.” She threatened her son and walked into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later Ike Lochte was sitting in Michael’s living room looking at the pictures on Michael’s laptop.

“Oh dear god! My poor baby.” Ike muttered looking like she was going to be sick.

“Michael I need you to go upstairs and stay in your room.”

Michael looked at his mother outraged. “No, mom I, we, all of us need to go get Ryan! We can’t leave him there!”

“Michael Phelps go to your room.”

“Mom, he is going to fucking DIE if we leave him there! Do you not understand that?” Michael said in a firm voice planting himself in the middle of the living room.

“Michael Fred Phelps! I told you to go to your room now do it!”

“No mom.”

Debbie crossed the room and put her hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I promise we will get Ryan and his brothers safely home but you need to go to your room ok?”

“Fine.” Michael turned around to grab his laptop but, Debbie held her hand out to stop him.

“No baby we need this to be able to help Ryan ok?”

Michael nodded satisfied his mom was going to get Ryan home. He walked up to his room and laid down in his bed. He pulled his phone out to text Ryan.

 **You will be coming home soon.**  
 _?_  
 **I told my mom and she called your mom over.**  
 _R u fucking 4 real?_  
 **Well yea is that a problem?**  
 _Dude my mom can’t come down here. He will have her arrested._  
 **O shit, I told my mom we should have just come and got you guys.**  
 _Yea u prbly should have_  
 **I’m sorry**  
 _*Shrugs* not ur fault my sperm donor is a fucking jakass_  
 **So what r u doing?**  
 _Sitting here u?_  
 **I got banished to my room, mom said she didn’t need me downstairs.**  
 _O fun fun, I wish I could sleep_  
 **Want me to let you go to sleep?**  
 _Nah, I think I fucked my brain up so im stayin up_  
 **Like a concussion?**  
 _Ya that thingy_  
 **I want you home doggy**  
Me 2 baby me 2

Michael saw flashing lights out his window and he hopped off his bed to look out his window which over looked the front yard. He saw three cop cars and a state sheriff car.

**Holy shit there cops at my house dude!**   
_Wat? Like 4 real?_   
**Yes! I’m going to listen**   
_Dude hide yo weed first!_   
**I have no weed Ry, you smoke that stuff not me.**   
_O yea then carry on but tell me, I wanna kno y the popo is at ur place_   
**There is even a state sheriff**   
_Is that like hardcore?_   
**Yea babe it’s hardcore.**

Michael lightly opened his door and army crawled to lay at the top of the stairs so he could listen to what the police were saying.

“Well, I thought he was beating them but I didn’t know and I never had any proof. Now I do.” Ike’s voice floated up to Michael’s ears.

“Well ma’am what proof do you have that he is beating your children now?” An officer asked. Michael could imagine the officer looking all stern. His experience with police was very little but shitty.

“We have these pictures.” Debbie supplied and Michael could imagine his mom flipping through his laptop and showing the cops the pictures.

“Those are of your child? How did you get these pictures? Whose laptop is this?” A different officer then the first one asked.

“They are her children and we got these pictures because my son, Michael is dating her son the boy in these pictures. This is Michael’s laptop.”

_Yo dude, the fuk is going on over there?_   
**Well when we skyped I took pictures of you because I knew your mom would need evidence to go get you guys. They are looking through them.**   
_Dude that shit can’t get out it would ruin me_   
**Ruin you? How?**   
_He wouldn’t be able to run his sponsors would pull out and he wuld kill me_   
**Ry I won’t let him kill you**   
_U can’t control that dude_

“Well we can start a case and send someone out down in Daytona to check things out but we can’t just bring them back here.” Officer 2 stated as they started walking to the door. Michael bolted into his room and flung himself on his bed trying to steady his breathing.

**They are sending an officer out. I almost got caught eavesdropping.**   
_Slick MP, the master listener u would think with ur huge ears you could hear frm ur room_   
**Fuck you! My ears aren’t big. I don’t think you will be coming home tonight :(**   
_Dude I new that they have done case after case and nothing happens_   
**That makes me angry**   
_Yea but cant control it, I just hope B doesn’t have 2 stay here after im 18_   
**You would think they would fight more since Brandon is involved**   
_U would tink but they don’t_   
**What exactly happens when a case is opened?**   
_Lemme call ya_

Michael’s phone rang and he picked it up. “So, what exactly happens when a case is opened?”

“Well CPS gets involved which is supposed to help and support kids but they don’t cause if they did then we wouldn’t be stuck here. They ask all these questions and inspect my dad’s place and my mom’s they are basically like police but they just help kids not be abused.”

“But you are being abused!” Michael shot back angry that CPS wasn’t doing their job.

“I know babe but, shit happens. Steven pays people to make all the cases go away. Makes it like they never happened.”

“That’s bullshit, how many cases have been opened for you guys?”

“I think there has been like six. I dunno though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Again, not your fault MP. What time is it over there?’

“Same time as you. It’s almost midnight. We should probably go to bed but, I don’t want to get off the phone. What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“Pack all our stuff. I have to go around the house and make sure we aren’t leaving anything. It will be an all-day event.” Ryan laughed.

“Then you are coming home Saturday?”

“Yup, should get home around dinner time. Wanna go on a date if I get home any earlier?”

“Sure, what would you want to do? It’s a twelve hour drive right? We don’t have to see each other the day you come home. I can let you rest.” Michael offered thinking of being stuck in a car for twelve hours.

“Yea it’s twelve hours but, I can make it home in eight. I want to see you! We should totally go to mall. I have to get summer clothes dude! My grandparents gave me a grand to fix my car but my part is only like two hundred and my uncle already bought it for me.”

“So you have a grand to just throw around? What do your grandparents do?” Michael questioned his mind blown at grandparents just throwing money around.

“They are both high profile lawyers still and my granddad made some good investments so they have money laying around. They are going to pay for my college.”

“Wait did you say you can make it home in eight hours? How in the hell?” Michael questioned as his boyfriends response dawned on him.

“Well yea, when I drove down here after school let out for summer I made it in eight. Of course I ran into traffic so maybe I won’t run into any traffic once I get out of Daytona so it might be less.” Ryan responded as if everyone could understand his logic. Then Michael understood what his boyfriend wasn’t saying.  
“So how much is your speeding ticket?”

“Oh that well I mean it’s a huge ass fine and possible points on my license but my grandmother is getting it dismissed completely.”

“Ryan! You can’t speed especially with Brandon in the car. What if you had gotten into an accident?” Michael lectured Ryan terrified his boyfriend would speed again.

“Dude, it puts Brandon to sleep so I can concrete. Like have you ever had to drive long distances with a four year old who has autism? It is hell, I mean I love Brandon but seriously it sucks!”

“How fast were you going?” Michael asked fearing what his boyfriend would say.

“I think it was ninety. Or that’s what I got pulled over doing.”

“What was the speed limit?”

“It was forty five I think.”

“So you were going double the speed limit. Isn’t that reckless driving?”

“It might be, I don’t know my ticket is being dismissed so I don’t really care.”

“You should Ry, that is super dangerous.”

“If I promise not to speed with you in the car will that makes you happy?”

“Yes, it will but you better not speed coming home ok?”

“Alright dude, I won’t.”

“Ok, well doggy I’m going to sleep. I have to babysit Taylor all day tomorrow so, I need sleep if I am going to spend the day with a toddler.”

“Kay night MP, I love you. I will see you Saturday.”

“Love you too.” Michael hung up the phone and curled up to go to bed. Meanwhile in Florida Ryan shifted slowly trying to get comfortable. He didn’t want to be in Florida anymore he wanted to be back in Baltimore with Michael, he looked over to the other twin bed where Devon was sleeping. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his duffel bag. He started packing his stuff up. He knew he had another day here but fuck it he missed home and he was hurting. He was going to leave tonight. Devon didn’t want to be here anymore either. Ryan crept down the hall and heard his dad snoring, he walked softly into the kitchen where his dad had put his laptop. He grabbed the charger and laptop and sprinted back to his room. He shoved the computer in his backpack and grabbed a flash light.

“Dev wake up!” Ryan hissed shaking his fifteen year old brother. Devon shot up and looked around confused. Ryan tossed a duffle bag at him. “Don’t ask questions just pack. We are going home. I’m going to pack Brandon’s bag. Make sure you have all your charging cords, also try to grab some water bottles from the kitchen, not the ones in the fridge ok?”

Devon nodded and started to pack his bag. Ryan crept into Brandon’s room and started to pack his little brother’s bag. When everything was packed he crept outside to his car. Ryan didn’t bother with his automatic locker for fear of waking his dad so he unlocked it manually. He was glad he parked on the street, he threw his Jeep into neutral and let the car slide down the hill, where he started it and parked it. Ryan locked the car and sprinted back up the hill. He saw Devon standing in the driveway with Brandon who looked like he was about to scream. Ryan swept Brandon into his arms and kissed his little brother’s forehead. He exchanged a look with Devon who had all the bags on his arms. They took off in a sprint away from the house. They moment they were in the car Devon panting in the front seat, Ryan started the car and peeled away from the neighborhood taking the back roads as to not hit any read lights. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel in fear. The first four hours of the trip were quiet as Brandon and Devon had fallen asleep.

“Yo, do you have to take a piss?” Ryan asked shaking Devon awake. He had pulled over to get gas and something to drink to keep him awake.

“No, you want me to take Brandon to see if he will go?” Devon asked looking back at Brandon who was rubbing his eyes in his carseat.

“Could you? I need to get gas and I’m going to get something to drink.”

Devon stood and stretched. “Yea I can, get me a Pepsi please? Oh and a water.”

“I thought you grabbed some from the kitchen while I was getting the car?” Ryan asked pumping gas.

“Nope, couldn’t Brandon was about to start screaming I had to get him out of there.”

“Yea, not a problem just make sure he at least tries to go ok?” Ryan told Devon as he closed the gas cap.

“Sure thing.” Devon walked inside with Brandon. Ryan dug in his center console to find his fake id. He needed a pack of smokes and he knew this id worked. After being rung up he went to the car to wait for Devon and Brandon. He popped open one of his three redbulls and looked at his phone. It was four am, he had no new messages. He wanted to text his mom and tell her that he was coming home but he knew that if his dad alerted police they would go straight to Ike and say she knew something so, it was better if she didn’t know. He realized he was hungry and pulled out his GPS to see what was near him. He found a McDonalds that was an hour away and decided that was a good place as any.

“Yo earth to Ryan, you ready to go?” Devon asked standing over Ryan.

“Yea, get Brandon in the back seat and let’s go get breakfast.”

“I.” Brandon sounded from the back seat. Ryan looked back and grinned at his littlest brother. Ryan waited until Devon was buckled and pulled out heading towards breakfast. He rolled down his window and lit his cigarette.

“You bought cigarettes?” Devon questioned a look of disapproval on his face. Ryan flicked the ashes out the window.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t smoke ok? I have had a shitty time with him and I’m exhausted, let me enjoy this and I swear I won’t say anything to mom if you want to try a little weed for your birthday ok?”

Devon considered this and nodded. “We better not tell Michael either.”

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he was a terrible influence and that he shouldn’t be smoking let alone promising Devon weed but he would totally control it and only get the good stuff. When he finished his cigarette he threw the butt out the window and rolled it up. Ryan reached over and turned some music on. He found a song he liked and turned it up by his steering wheel.

“Does mom know we are coming home?” Devon questioned lightly as he fixed Brandon a sippy cup of water and juice, trying not to spill it.

“No, and we can’t tell her ok? We will stop by her office when we get into town. We just can’t risk her safety. You know he is probably searching for us.”

Devon nodded and handed the cup back to Brandon. Ryan pulled into the parking lot and shoved a twenty dollar bill into Devon’s hand.

“Can you go in and get the food? The gas station didn’t stare too much but I don’t want to go in looking like this.”

“The usual?”

“Yea oh and OJ for Brandon, thanks dude.”

Devon just waved Ryan off and walked into the restaurant. Ryan leaned back in his seat and stole a peek at his phone. He had one message from Michael.  
 **Good morning my love. I am off to spend the day with a one year old. I am super cranky and lucky for me so is taylor.**  
 _O yea? T is 1 lucky girl_

Ryan shoved his phone back in his pocket and waited for Devon to come out. Devon came back out and sat in the back seat so he could help Brandon eat. He passed Ryan his breakfast and a drink.

“I didn’t ask for a drink.”

“Trust me you need it. It’s mountain dew.”

Ryan pulled back on the interstate. “Thanks dude. We have like five hours left, if you want to sleep some more once you get B to eat.”

“Yea, I might do that.”

Ryan ate is breakfast and drove trying his hardest not to speed. He promised Michael he wouldn’t but god was it hard. He just wanted to get home. He was in so much pain. More pain then he would let anyone else know about. He didn’t know how he was going to compete in swimming this season. Not with how his body was feeling. He shuddered to think of how much blood he had lost in his stomach where his dad had cut him. He just hoped it was healing. He knew he didn’t need stitches there because his dad had taken him to the hospital and he had to make up some lame ass lie about how he was running with scissors, like he was that dumb. Around noon Ryan crossed the border into Maryland. Brandon brightened up from the back and grinned. Ryan felt his lip bust open even further. He was super excited to be back home too.

“Ma ma ma ma ma.” Brandon repeated from the back seat banging his fists against his seat.

“I know buddy we are going to see Mama just hold on we gotta drive there.” Devon responded from his seat. When they pulled up to Ike’s work building Ryan grabbed his sunglasses and shoved them on. He knew he wouldn’t be questioned about sunglasses inside his moms building she lucky worked where everyone minded their own business. Ryan crossed into his mom’s office holding Brandon.

“Surprise!” Ryan and Devon said as they walked into their mom’s office. Her face split into a smile and she hugged all her boys. Ryan stayed and waited around his mom’s office as she made plans to leave early for the day. When they were out in the parking lot Ike turned to Ryan and hugged him.

“You know you could have gotten yourself killed! Also driving for twelve hours straight, what were you thinking?”

“I wanted to get home Mama. We were miserable there. He smacked Brandon across the face. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I got us home safely.”

Ike sighed and put Brandon in car. “I know baby, you did good. Now let me drive you home.”

“Can I go over to Michael’s and surprise him? He isn’t doing anything please? I can drive myself there. It isn’t that far and I will text you and let you know I made it safe ok?” Ryan pleaded with his mom.

“Alright I suppose but you better text me the moment you get there.”

Ryan grinned and sprinted to his car. He sped off to Michael’s house. When he pulled up he saw no cars there so he walked up to the front door worried Michael might not be home. He rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later Michael opened the door his face filled with shock. He gently hugged Ryan.

“Doggy, what are you doing here?”

“Surprise! I came home early.”

Michael pulled back and stared at Ryan. “Come inside Taylor and I are just watching a movie.”

“Beauty and the beast?” Ryan guessed stepping inside and following Michael into the living room where Taylor was in her playpen playing.

“Well of course. What other movie would we watch?” Michael replied laying down with Ryan. Soon after Ryan fell asleep Michael just stared at his boyfriend. He hated how beaten Ryan looked, it broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael stared at Ryan in shock. His boyfriend was so beaten it scared him. He took a picture of Ryan and texted it to his mom, just so Debbie would know Ryan was here. As he was getting lunch ready for Taylor is phone rang, it was his mom.

“Hey mom, how are you?”

“Michael how is he breathing?” Michael didn’t have to ask who his mother meant. He crossed back into the living room and listened to Ryan breathing, it was very forced and labored not like his normal snores. 

“It sounds bad Ma, like really labored. What do I do?”

“Michael, Hillary is on her way to watch Taylor, take Ryan to the ER. I will inform Ike to meet you guys there ok?”

“Ok, I will I love you.” Michael hung up and waited for his sister to arrive. When Hillary got there she gasped at the sight of Ryan.

“What the hell happened to him?”

“His sperm donor.” Michael spat out in angry just thinking of Steven Lochte. Hillary shook her head and hugged Michael. 

“Whose car are you taking?” 

“Ryan’s.” Michael replied without thinking. He crossed over to Ryan and felt his wrist for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He swept Ryan up bride style and carried him out to the car. He struggled with opening the passenger door and getting Ryan inside and settled. He was glad he had an extra set of Ryan’s keys as he hopped into the drivers seat and drove to the hospital. Half way there Ryan woke up.

“MP, where are we going?” 

“The hospital.” Michael replied his eyes set straight ahead. 

“Whose is driving?” 

“I am Ry, now go back to sleep. I will wake you when we get there.” Michael softened as he heard the pain in Ryan’s voice. 

“NO! Mike you can’t even drive. What about your license?” Ryan shot forward and tried to grab the wheel. Michael cursed and slapped Ryan’s hand away.

“The fuck! Don’t grab the wheel when I’m driving! JESUS CHRIST!” Michael screamed swerving to narrowly avoid another car. 

Ryan looked down guilty. He knew better than to grab the wheel while someone was driving but Michael didn’t even have his license yet. “I’m sorry.” Ryan mumbled only loud enough for Michael to barely hear him. 

“We are alive that’s all that matters and just so you know, I do have my license Mom finally took me to get it while you were gone. I just still hate driving for stupid people on the road and possibly in my own vehicle.” Michael tried to joke with Ryan, he saw Ryan give a smile grin. 

“You’re doing really well, besides the fact that you almost hit another car with MY car.”

“Totally your own fault, you grabbed the wheel.” Michael shot back as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

He found Ike’s car and parked next to it. Michael helped Ryan out of the car and helped him inside the ER. The nurses took one look at him and pulled him back to be seen right away. Michael hung back until Ike pulled him with her. Michael held Ryan’s hand as the nurses drew blood. He knew the extent of pain Ryan was in when Ryan accepted the pain medication that the nurse offered. 

“Why didn’t you say it was this bad?” Michael whispered in Ryan’s ear. Ryan shrugged and kissed Michael’s hand.

“Didn’t want you to worry.”

Michael shook his head and sat down still holding Ryan’s hand. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to worry about you. Can I ask you a question Doggy?”

“Sure, wat’s up?” Ryan slurred already high off his pain meds.

“Why didn’t you come home after the first beating?” Michael asked softly.

Ryan shrugged,” Is my dad, can’t leave.” 

Michael shook his head. For as long as he knew Ryan he would say how much he hated Steven but the moment someone else said something about Steven, Ryan defended him. 

“MP, do me a favor.”

“Anything other than bring you weed, you are high as a kite right now without it.”

“ ‘Arry me?” Ryan gazed at Michael a dead serious look on his face.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” Michael asked confusion mixed with laugher on his face.

Ryan nodded and took off his class ring and slipped it into Michael’s palm. “We could like run away and get married.”

“Ry, I’m sixteen and you’re seventeen. I highly doubt any country would let us get married this young.”

“Russia.” Ryan replied before drifting off to sleep. Michael shook his head and looked at Ryan’s class ring. He didn’t get one because his mom had pointed out he wouldn’t wear one now, he wished he had. He realized that the birth stone in the middle of the ring wasn’t Ryan’s birthstone but Michael’s. Had Ryan planned this all along? 

“He loves you a lot.” Ike commented from the doorway. Michael looked away from the ring and up at Ike. 

“Did you hear his medicated talk?”

“I heard him ask you to marry him.” Ike commented as she sat down in the chair at Ryan’s other side. 

“He didn’t mean it.” Michael commented with a little laugh. 

“Oh yes he did. Ryan has already asked for your mom’s permission to ask you at his birthday.” 

Michael looked at Ike surprised. “What did my mom say?” 

“I don’t know Ryan didn’t tell me.” Ike pulled a hair tie out of her purse and put Ryan’s hair up. “I hate it when it’s in his eyes.” 

“Me too.” Michael commented sheepishly. “So what did the doctors say?”

“Well, he definitely has a collapsed lung so he can’t compete for a few months, he has a pretty deep cut that they aren’t sure if they are going to stitch up yet. His black eyes should heal fairly quickly.” Ike looked down sadly at Ryan. 

“I’m just glad he’s alive.” Michael commented as he slipped Ryan’s class ring on his ring finger. 

“Me too, I know you don’t like me very much Michael. I don’t blame you but my hands were tied. If I didn’t make them go, then I could have been arrested and I would have lost my job. I didn’t want them to go just as much as you didn’t want Ryan to go.”

“It’s not that, I don’t like you it’s just frustrating to me for the fact that I miss Ryan when he’s away and he gets hurt it hurts me ya know?” 

“I do, I miss my boys terribly when they are gone. I don’t want them to be gone from me for long at all. I just have no choice I have to make them see him. Ryan can choose not to see him in August.”

“I know, he already plans not to see him. He worries about Brandon and Devon a lot.”

“I know, I just wish he could live like a normal teenager but, he feels like he can’t because of his father.”

Michael nodded. “So, when does he get to come home?” 

“We are actually discharging him now.” A doctor said with a smile as he walked into the room. Ryan woke up and smiled. 

“I get to go home? Jeah!”

“Oh lord please don’t say jeah.” Michael commented rolling his eyes. Michael helped Ryan out to ike’s car after they were cleared to leave. 

“I can drive Ryan’s car to your place but I will need a ride home.” Michael commented fiddling with his keys. 

“I’ve cleared it with your mom you are going to be staying the night with us.” 

Michael nodded, he had spent many nights at Ryan’s house just neither of their mothers knew. 

“Do we need to stop at your house to grab you clothes?” Ike asked as she got in her car. 

“Nope, I’m sure Ryan has stolen a lot of my stuff.” Michael laughed as he climbed into the driver’s side of Ryan’s car. While he followed Ike to the house he kept thinking about how Ike had told him Ryan was going to ask him to marry him for real. He debated if he should tell Ryan about asking him when he was medicated. He finally decided he would just tell Ryan that Ryan had given Michael the ring as a promise to always stick out the hard stuff. He was dying to know how Ryan was truly going to propose. Michael pulled right behind Ike in the driveway and found his mom sitting in the living room with Brandon and Devon.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

Debbie smiled and stood up. “I offered to watch Brandon because Devon was out with friends. Are you ready to go home?”

Michael shuffled his feet. “Well, can I stay here with Ry? I want to help take care of him, ya know since Brandon doesn’t really sleep Ms. Lochte needs help.” 

Debbie raised an eyebrow and didn’t fight her son. “Fine, just make sure you brush your teeth. I brought you your toothbrush also, come home Sunday night and have dinner with the family. You can bring Ryan if he is feeling up too it.” Debbie dug in her purse and pulled out Michael’s toothbrush in a bag along with a letter. 

“What’s that?” Michael asked as he took the two items.

“It’s a letter hun.” Debbie replied as she kissed Michael’s cheek and walked out the door. Michael stole a glance at the headline and saw it said, ‘The University of Michigan.’ His eyes went wide. He had been waiting for this letter for a while. He had applied for early admission against his better judgment with Ryan’s prodding. He knew Ryan was going to go to the university of Florida and Michael desperately wanted to go where Ryan was going but Ryan refused to let him and even threatened to break up with Michael if he even applied there so, he hadn’t. 

“Yo Mike what is it?” Ryan asked laying a hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“It’s a letter from Michigan.” Michael replied quietly as he opened it. He scanned the first few lines until he saw the words accepted and early spring semester start dates. He knew he would have to go to summer school if he wanted to start on time. 

“So, did you get in?” Ryan asked leading Michael by the small of his back up to Ryan’s room. 

“Yea, I have to go to summer school to complete and graduate by December to start by this date listed here.” 

“Dude that’s so awesome! Like seriously I will help you study and shit! We will be seniors together!” Ryan planted a kiss on Michael’s lips and dug in his closet. 

“What are you looking for?” Michael questioned as he watched Ryan throw things out of his closet. Ryan pulled a black bag out and held it up grinning.

“I was looking for this. It’s for you.” Ryan held the bag out to Michael. Michael opened it and smiled when he saw a shirt, sweatpants, and baseball cap. He unfolded the shirt and saw it said the university of Michigan. He stole a glance at Ryan.

“What if I didn’t go to Michigan?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Oh please I knew you were going to get into Michigan and the moment you started talking about how excited you were to get in I knew that Michigan was your top pick.” 

“No, it wasn’t.” Michael said staring hard at Ryan. 

“UF wasn’t an option and you know that.” 

“That was my top pick though.”

“Why? Just because I was going there? Yea no I love you a ton but I refuse to let you trail after me to school. Like distance is good for a relationship, makes the heart grow founder and all that shit.”

“I would have had my own activities.” Michael defended his position again. 

“Like what? Swimming? Just like me, name one activity you would have had all for yourself.” Ryan shot back sitting in his desk chair facing Michael who was sitting on the bed. 

“I could have joined a fraternity.”

Ryan snorted and shook his head. “Not your scene MP, nice try though. You have made swimming your life so that’s all I can see you doing.”

“What about you? You would have had your own stuff. That could have separated us.”

“Well yea, I would have but I also would have had swimming and you know college swimming keeps the student’s hella busy.”

“I would have found ways away from you.” Michael commented softly looking down at the shirt in his hands. His eyes stung with tears and he sniffed softly trying not to cry. 

“Mike, why are you upset? You got into a hell of a good school.” Ryan asked softly crossing over to his bed and resting his hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m not, I have to go, thanks for the stuff.” Michael commented grabbing the bag and going downstairs leaving Ryan standing in the middle of his room confused as hell. Michael called his mom and stood in the middle of Ryan’s driveway while he waited for his mom to come get him. The moment Debbie pulled up she knew better then to ask Michael what was wrong. She waited until they were sitting at a red light to approach the subject. 

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” 

“I guess.” Michael asked softly pulled the Michigan cap further down on his head trying to shield his tears. 

“Where do you want to go?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

Debbie sighed and pulled into Michael’s favorite burger place. “This ok?”

Michael nodded and picked at something on his jeans. Debbie nodded and shut the car off.

“What happened baby?”

“He basically said, he didn’t want me.” Michael started crying than hard and heavy sobs his whole body shaking. Debbie pulled Michael into her arms.

“Now, I’m sure he didn’t say that.”

“He did too! He told me he didn’t want me to go to the same college as him. That’s basically the same thing!” Michael whined pulling away from Debbie. Debbie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“I told Ryan to tell you that Michael. You don’t need to be trailing after him like some love sick puppy.”

Michael blinked and stared hard at his mom. “You did what?” 

“Look baby, I did it because I love you. I think you and Ryan are getting too serious too fast. You two have been dating for less than a year and the boy comes to me and asks if he can marry you. I don’t like it!” Debbie sternly replied.

Michael shook his head. “You have got to be kidding me! I love him Mom, he is the best thing that ever happened to me! Can’t you see that? He bought me stuff to celebrate me getting into Michigan. He loves me.”

“Oh baby you got in? That’s fantastic let’s celebrate!” 

Michael shook his head. “No, I don’t feel like celebrating with you. I just want to go home.”

Debbie nodded and started the car and drove towards home.

Ry, can I come over later?  
Ya, u k?  
Not at all, my mother is being a bitch! She told me that she made you tell me not to apply to UF  
Yea, she did but, I seriously think it would b good 4 us  
I guess so, are you going to miss me?  
Like crazy dude u knw that

Michael smiled satisfied with that answer. When they got home Michael ran up to his room and started packing a bag. He refused to stay here if his mom was going to be so unreasonable. He walked into the bathroom and started throwing all his shower stuff into another bag. 

“Baby, what are you doing?”

“I’M NOT A FUCKING BABY!” Michael screamed his patience level for his mother growing thin. 

“Michael Fred Phelps don’t you dare raise your voice to me!”

“Sorry, I am going to go stay with Whitney for a little while.” Michael had already checked with Whitney to see if she would cover for him and when she had said yes Michael had told Ryan that he was going to come over there.

“Why?” 

“Because, I need to get away. I am going to be starting summer school soon so I can graduate early.” Michael replied telling his mother his plans. 

“That’s good, are you still going to go to Michigan?”

“Yes mom, god will you stop bugging me?”

“Ok, well I’m glad for you Michael, if you need me to sign any documents let me know.”

“Yea ok whatever.” Michael commented as he ran out to the driveway where Whitney was waiting for him. His sister smiled at him and started the car.

“So where am I taking you and how long are you staying there?” Whitney asked her little brother. 

“Ryan’s, I have no idea how long I am staying there. Probably all summer if I can swing it. Mom is seriously pissing me off.” 

“What did she do?” 

“Ok so, I got into Michigan but then I come to find out that mom had told Ryan to tell me not to apply to Florida cause she didn’t want me to follow after Ryan like a love sick puppy her words not mine.” Michael said frustrated. 

“Oh, so basically she is doing to you what she did to me after I told her I wanted to marry Taylor’s dad.” 

“Pretty damn much. It is so frustrating to live with her. Like she won’t even put me on her insurance plan so I can’t get a car because she won’t sign for it.” Michael huffed as he slid back in his seat. 

“I’ve been talking to Nick about that. We think you should have a car especially if you might go off to college early. How would you feel if we signed on your car and put you on our insurance? You have to be responsible with it though and of course you have to pay your portion of the insurance.”

Michael’s face lit up. “Are you being serious Whit?”

Whitney nodded. “We are being serious but, you have to pay for your car.” 

“Yea of course!” Michael smiled knowing that his sister was taking a huge risk by going against their mother and doing this but god did he love her for it. 

“So, what kind of car do you want?” 

“I don’t know, I really want a range rover but I don’t need a car that big.”

“What about a jeep like Ryan’s?” Whitney commented as she was driving. 

Michael grinned. “Yea, that would be really cool.”

“Wanna go look at them now? Nick is waiting at the car dealer.” Whitney sly replied driving towards the local car dealer. 

“Hell ya!” 

Michael searched all over the lot until he found one he really liked. It was a bright blue, two door, lifted Jeep. He looked at the price and knew he could swing it. He turned to his sister. 

“This one?” Whitney asked knowing Michael’s look. 

“I want to test drive it first but yea, I’m pretty sure this one is it.”

“Isn’t it the same as Ryan’s just a different color?” Nick, his brother in law asked.

“Yea but Ryan has his in like a neon green.” Michael replied rolling his eyes at Ryan’s choice of color. 

“So, what features do you want in it?” Whitney asked looking over the list. Michael mulled over the list and decided he wanted the sound system, Bluetooth, hard top, and he wanted the interior in black leather. Michael test drove the car and turned to Whitney grinning. 

“Let’s go to the bank and get your check, then we will come back and fill out the paper work.” Whitney smiled at Michael. After they had signed all the paper work the dealership told Michael his features would be installed and it would be ready for pick up early the next morning. 

“Want to go to Ryan’s now?” Whitney asked after they had swung and gotten some dinner. 

“Yea, thank you Whit. Like seriously you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome. We are going to tell mom that this was an extra car Nick’s dad had and he gave it to Nick so we gave it to you for getting into college ok?”

Michel nodded, he hated lying to their mom but, if she was going to keep putting off Michael getting a car he didn’t really care. “What about insurance?”

“That the car since my name is on the title will be insurance through me until you turn eighteen but that you are paying me every month, so that’s the truth.”

Michael nodded. “Ryan can’t drive me to get it tomorrow, he is in a ton of pain and should be taking his pain meds regularly.”

“I can take you to get it. Just be ready by eight ok? We will do breakfast and then go pick it up.”

“Ok can Ryan come with us?”

“Of course you know I love Ryan. He’s really good for you.”

Michael considered what their mom had said. “Do you think I’m a love sick puppy following Ryan around?”

“No, I even told mom that she was being stupid. I mean she and dad got married right out of high school and went off to college together and got degrees. She’s worried you won’t get a college degree.”

“Is she worried I won’t get a degree because I’m an Olympic swimmer or because I’m with Ryan?”

“Both I think but, she can’t tell you not to swim so she tries to control what she thinks she can.”

“Like the car.” Michael mused this over. “She didn’t want me to get the Range Rover because she didn’t want it to go to my head.”

“Pretty much and Hillary and I told her that it wouldn’t go to your head. We both had cars for our sixteenth birthday but mom wouldn’t even let you get your license.”

“Yea, that sucked so much. I had to beg her to let me do it.”

“No, you didn’t not really. Hillary and I told her that if she didn’t take you, dad would. Also dad wanted to buy you a car but we told him no because we knew it would depress you since you didn’t have your license.”

“It totally would have sucked.” Michael admitted as they pulled up Ryan’s house. Whitney nodded and kissed Michael’s cheek. 

“Give me a few days to work on Mom and I will see if I can swing you ‘staying’ at my place ok? You have to promise to go to summer school though.”

Michael grinned as he grabbed his bags. “I totally will go if you can swing that.”

“Kay well have fun and wrap it before you tap it.” Whitney grinned at Michael’s squirm. 

“Dude, took you long enough! You hungry?” Ryan asked pulled Michael into the house as Whitney pulled off.

“Nah Whitney, Nick, and I grabbed burgers. We celebrated me getting into Michigan.” Michael grinned following Ryan up the stairs into his room which had a brand new huge TV and Xbox360 sitting in the corner.

“So, you’re going to go to Michigan?” Ryan asked grinning. 

“Yea, I think so I mean you are right but if we start to not work because of distance I will transfer to where you are. When did you get that stuff?” Michael asked gesturing to the TV and Xbox as he shed his jeans and tee shirt putting on the new sweats and an old tee shirt.

“Mom felt guilty so she got us all new stuff. The Xbox is from her, the TV and speakers are from my dad’s parents as an early birthday present.”

“Oh so, that’s what you spent grand on.” Michael laughed and flung himself down on Ryan’s king sized bed. 

“No dude, I still have the grand they were going to give me the TV today but found out we went home early so they changed the store and mom and I picked it up at best buy this night after dinner.”

Michael shook his head and cuddled Ryan who laid down next to him. “So, you totally won’t have to drive me to school anymore.” 

“Oh yea why is that?” Ryan asked as he scrolled through games on his Xbox. 

“Well, you know how I was saving all my money from the Olympics and my sponsors?” 

“Yea, you were saving for a Range Rover, which is so pimp but Jeep’s are fucking manly and better. You can go mudding with those fuckers.”

“Mudding? When and where the fuck would I go mudding around here?”   
“Blue Ridge Mountains duh! They have a Jeep trail.” Ryan responded staring up his game. Michael saw it was a first person shooter game.

“Well, that’s cool and I would totally beat your ass on that trail.”

“You don’t have a Jeep silly Michael.” Ryan replied as he shot a person in his game.

“Actually I do, Whitney and Nick took me to look at cars. I bought one today, it will be ready in the morning.”

“What about the insurance? Also who cosigned for you?”

“Whitney did, and I will be on Whitney’s insurance until I can get my own.” 

“What did your mom say?” Ryan asked getting a headshot against another player. “Fuck you, you cunt!” Ryan yelled at his TV.

“She doesn’t know yet. We are going to lie to her.” Michael replied pulled out his phone to show Ryan pictures. 

Ryan nodded at the pictures. “Is that my class ring?” Ryan asked eyeing the ring on Michael’s ring finger. Michael blushed.

“Well yea, you gave it to me. As a promise ring that we would make it through school and college. I can give it back to you if you want.” 

Ryan shook his head. “Nah dude, it’s cool. So how does it fit?”

“Fits perfectly only on my ring finger. That’s why it’s on that finger.” Michael half lied. The ring did fit perfectly on his ring finger but it also fit on other fingers. 

Ryan nodded and turned his attention back to his game. Michael looked down at his phone and saw that he had a text from Whitney, he grinned when he read that Debbie had agreed to let Michael ‘stay’ at Whitney’s for the summer. 

“I can stay here all summer if you want me too.” Michael commented laying underneath Ryan’s comforter. 

“Seriously? How the fuck did you swing that one?” Ryan questioned as he joined Michael under the blankets.

“Mom, thinks I’m staying with Whitney. I have to go to summer school though in order to graduate on time.”

Ryan nodded. “So, is lying to your mom going to become like a thing? If so I need to know the lies we are sticking too that involve me.”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Like I don’t want to lie to her but, I also don’t want to be treated like a little kid anymore. Your mom gives you so much freedom and I totally want that.”

Ryan shrugged,” She gives me so much freedom because she isn’t home all the time. She works two jobs to support us. So, it’s not like she’s ever home.” 

“Do you look down on me for lying to my mom?’

“Nah, dude my mom totally doesn’t know a ton of shit about what I do. She doesn’t know we have been having sleepovers ever since we first fucked.”

Michael cringed. “Could you not say fucked? We made love Ryan not fucked.”

Ryan waved a hand of dismissal towards Michael. “Yea ok ever since we first made love. Better?”

“Much better. So speaking of making love, what would I have to do for you to make love to me right now?” 

“Suck my dick while I kick these pussy asses.” Ryan replied shedding his shorts and boxers. Michael disappeared underneath the covers. Twenty minutes later Ryan stood up and threw on his shorts. 

“You want a drink? I’m going to get a coke.” 

“Yea sure, bring me a coke.” Michael replied heading to the bathroom connected to Ryan’s room to clean up. Later that night while they were laying in bed Ryan turned to face Michael.

“What do you want for your birthday?” 

“Um..I don’t know new headphones.” Michael joked totally forgetting his birthday was Friday.

“No, like if you could have anything in the world.” Ryan replied seriously.

“To marry you.” Michael replied just as serious. 

“Ok besides that, we will do that for your eighteenth birthday next year.”

“A dog but, I couldn’t keep him at my place so that’s out of the question.” 

“Well, yea sadly that is. Your place has like no yard and a damn pool. Poor puppy would fall in and totally drown.” Ryan joked elbowing Michael so he could get comfortable.

“Hey! I would totally watch any dog I had asshole.” Michael shot back.

“Yea, I know you would, go to sleep MP. I’m tired.”

“You’re tired because it’s four in the morning.” Michael replied rolling over and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally takes a stand for himself, and Ryan is confused and pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all the legal stuff let's just pretend it's real

Michael’s birthday came quickly now that he had his new car and summer school, he luckily didn’t have to go to school on Fridays so he had his birthday off. He was supposed to go to his mom’s for a birthday dinner but they hadn’t been getting along any better recently. His mom was so mad that he had a car now that she tried to tell him he needed to come home. Michael had fired back that she couldn’t make him and if she tried he would move in with his dad so, Debbie had dropped the issue.

“Happy birthday babe!” Ryan walked into the room carrying a tray with heart shaped pancakes and OJ. Michael smiled and started eating.

“Where are the guys?” Michael asked tuning his ear to listen for Ryan’s brothers. 

“Mom, has today off so she took them out for lunch. It’s like noon.” Ryan added sensing Michael’s confusion. 

“Oh ok, well thank you for my breakfast.” Michael smiled at his boyfriend.

“You’re welcome so, what do you want to do? You are officially seventeen. One more year then you will be an official adult!”

“Well, I am supposed to have dinner with my mom.”

“Why do you say that like you don’t want to go?” Ryan asked as he snagged a bite of Michael’s breakfast.

“Hey! This is my birthday breakfast don’t eat it. I don’t want to go.” Michael replied.

“I made it so I can eat it too, ever hear of sharing Michael? Then don’t go come hang with me at a friend’s cabin instead. We can take your jeep.”

“I don’t know if I should. I feel like I have been avoiding my mom. Can you have dinner with us and then we go to cabin?” Michael asked worrying Ryan would say no. 

“Yea sure let me just text Erica to let her know to save us a room.” Ryan pulled out his phone and sent a text. Michael figured he should text his mom to let her know Ryan was coming to his birthday dinner but, he didn’t feel like it. 

“So, do you want your birthday present?” Ryan asked grinning like a mad man.

“It’s too early for sex besides we already had my birthday sex at midnight.” Michael told his boyfriend matter of fact. 

“No, you have an actual present but you have to close your eyes to get it.” Ryan replied hopping up off the bed. Michael threw his hands over his eyes and sat patiently waiting for Ryan to hand him his gift. After what seemed like a few minutes Ryan appeared back in the room holding Michael’s present.

“Ok open your eyes MP.” 

Michael opened his eyes and saw Ryan holding a small French bulldog puppy. The dog had a red bow around it’s neck. 

“Oh my god Ry, it’s so cute! I can’t have a dog at my mom’s place though.” 

“I know he is going to chill at my place until we get a place of our own.” Ryan said setting the puppy down in Michael’s lap. Michael went to remove the bow and saw a black band around the bow. Michael took a closer look and found that the black band was actually a ring. 

“What is this Ryan?” Michael asked removing and holding up the simple black band. 

Ryan took the ring and go down on one. “Michael Fred Phelps will you marry me?” 

Michael threw his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissed him.

“I take that as a yes.” Ryan replied slipping the ring on Michael’s finger. 

“So is this really my dog?” Michael asked holding the little puppy. 

“Yea dude, he is totally yours. What are you going to name him?”

“Herman, his name is Herman.” Michael replied giving the French bulldog kisses.

“Dude that is totally not a cool name. He needs a cool name like Carter.” Ryan replied pull a face. 

“He is my dog right? If he is then I get to name him and I like Herman.” Michael replied.

Ryan threw his hands up. “Ok fine Herman it is but I am totally calling him Herms, not that grandpa name. We need to go get him stuff. I figured I would let you pick everything out. I’m going to use the grand on care for this guy.”

Michael nodded. “Ok, if you are sure. Does he have anything?” 

Ryan shook his head. “No dude he’s three months old. I want you to like everything he has.”

Michael smiled and set the puppy on the floor. “Ok let me get dressed and we can go to the pet store.” 

Once they were inside the local pet store Michael started looking around confused. “What the hell do you need for a dog?” 

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. “Well, let’s see the dude needs a collar, a leash, bowls, food, treats, maybe a harness. All depends on if he pulls.” 

Michael looked the puppy in his arms confused. “Oh man, you are going to be a lot of expenses aren’t you buddy?”

“Dude, I told you I got the expenses just go pick what you like.” Ryan replied pushing the cart and following Michael to the collars and leashes. Michael kept holding collars up looking confused. 

“Get a collar that will grow with him.” Ryan supplied helpfully. 

“How big do you think his neck will get?” Michael asked trying different collars on the puppy. 

“Get a medium and then a large and extra-large collar. Just in case.” 

Michael picked out a collar he liked and got the three different sizes. He picked out a matching leash and tossed them in the cart. They moved on to the harnesses and Michael found one that would match the leash and collar he had already picked out. When they moved onto the bowls Michael found ones that made him laugh so he added them to the cart. 

“Get a stand and holder for them. That way he doesn’t have to struggle or hurt is back to get his food.” Ryan said as he petted Herman who Michael had put in the cart. They walked past crates and Ryan stopped. 

“Does he need a crate?” Michael asked looking at all the different sizes. 

“It’s good to have one in case he needs to stay in it while we are at school or work.” Ryan replied picking out a big one and putting it in the crate.

“Does he need one that big?” 

“Not right now but, later so you get a crate divider and let the crate grow with him.” Ryan replied as he grabbed a divider and putting it in the cart. They kept walking until they came to the food. Michael’s eyes widened.

“There are so many choices to pick from.” Michael groaned. Ryan kept walking until he came to a certain brand.

“Chicken or Lamb?” Ryan asked Herman. Herman tilted his head and licked Ryan’s face.

“Lamb.” Michael replied picking Herman out of the cart and holding him again. Ryan slung a huge bag on his shoulder and dropped it in the bottom of the cart. They walked to the toy aisle and Ryan made Michael put Herman on the floor.

“Try and play with him. Get his interest in some toys that way you know which ones he likes.” 

“I don’t think he likes toys at all.” Michael whined to Ryan from the floor after Herman turned his nose up at the tenth toy. 

“No dude you have to like get him excited in playing.” Ryan replied taking the toy from Michael. He made a show about being excited with the toy which got Herman’s attention. Herman let out a bark as he tried to take the toy from Ryan. Michael stood up and picked Herman up. 

“Ok so, do you think any toy would be ok?” 

“Yea, any toy would work. Get him some balls, and squeaky toys though. Dogs love toys like that.” Ryan replied as he looked at chewing toys. 

“Do you think he will be a chewer?”

Ryan shrugged and grabbed a few chewing toys. “I don’t know but I really don’t want my shoes to be his chew toy so, these should work. Also probably some bones and treats.”

“So he can be like trained?” Michael asked giving Herman kisses.

“Yea, we can teach him tricks.” Ryan said as they were getting bones and treats that Herman might like. 

“Is this everything?” Michael asked his eyes wide at the over flowing cart. 

“Almost we need puppy pads and then we will be set.”

“My dog is not female Ryan.” Michael commented holding Herman close to him.

“No, dude not those pads. These pads teach them to go outside. They like go on them as puppies so if he has an accident it’s easy cleanup.” Ryan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and Herman.

“Oh ok, how do you teach a dog to go outside?” Michael mused out loud.

“You give them treats when they do it outside and that reinforces it.”

Michael nodded. “Who is going to take care of Herman when you go off to school?”

“He will come with me. I have a town house already set up for school. It’s one of my grandparent’s places and they said I could live there during college and I could bring a dog.”

“So, you’re just going to take my dog to Florida?” 

“Well can you take him to Michigan with you?” Ryan asked as he loaded the items on the belt to be checked out.

“Well no I will be living in the dorms.”

“Ok so Herms comes with me to Florida. He will totally love it.”

“You’ll Skype me every day so I can see him right?”

Ryan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Yes, I will Skype you every day so you can see Herman you dork.”

As they were checking out Ryan saw the machine that made animal tags. He pointed it out to Michael.

“Go make Herms two tags.”

“Why two?” Michael asked confused.

“So he has both of our numbers on his collar. That way if he gets out and gets lost someone will call one of us if he’s found.”

“Ok what address should I put?”

“No address just names and numbers and to call if found.” Ryan replied pulling out his wallet and handing Michael a ten dollar bill. “That should cover it.” 

Michael nodded and went to make the tags. He found a shape and color he liked and set about making the tags. When they were done Michael went back to Ryan and held them up. Ryan nodded in approval and Michael followed him out to his car. Ryan took Herman from Michael and put the collar and tags on the dog. Herman shook his head trying to get the collar off.

“I know buddy but you have to have it on ok? I will totally give you a treat if you leave it alone.” Ryan responded kissing the dog. 

When they were back to the house Ryan got Herman set up while Michael played with Herman.

“So, why a bulldog?” Michael asked smiling at Herman who had fallen asleep on his lap.

“They are supposed to love being lazy and when you aren’t swimming you are pretty lazy dude. Did I do well?” Ryan shrugged and sat down next to Michael. 

“He’s perfect how did you find him?” 

“Oh I was looking for a while and trust me they aren’t cheap but, a family friend needed to get rid of her last puppy so she gave Herman to me pretty cheap. Has it been a good birthday?”

“Are you kidding? It’s been the best birthday ever! Only thing that could make it better is if we were married.”

“We are not getting married on your birthday. Like we need to have our own day.” Ryan responded kissing Herman’s head.

“You are totally more in love with my dog than you are with me.” Michael laughed at his boyfriend.

“Maybe I am he doesn’t talk back like you do.” Ryan replied laughing as he dodged Michael’s smack. Michael looked at his phone and sighed.

“We probably should head out if we are going to make it to my mom’s dinner.”

“Yea ok, let’s put this guy in his crate. Are you going to wear the ring?” Ryan asked eyeballing the ring he had proposed with. 

“Of course, I’m never going to take it off. Would this also be my wedding band?” Michael mused grabbing his shoes and followed Ryan into the kitchen where Herman’s crate was.

“Well I was going to get us a matching set when we finally got married so, if you really like that one then yea it can be.” Ryan replied locking Herman’s crate and putting his shoes on.

“I think this one is perfect.” Michael followed Ryan out to the car. “Can we take mine?”

“Sure do you want to drive?” 

“Yea I do let’s take the top and doors off.” 

Ryan nodded and set to taking the door off and carrying it into his garage. “Ok not a problem.” 

When they pulled up to Debbie’s house they found everyone already there. Michael smiled at his family walking through the front door.

“Hey guys” Ryan called following Michael through the door. 

Debbie glared at Ryan and engulfed Michael in a hug. 

“Happy birthday baby, how has your day been?’

“It’s been great, Ryan got me a puppy.” Michael pulled out his phone and showed pictures he had taken of Herman around.

“Aww he’s so cute!” Hillary and Whitney replied at the same time. 

“Michael we can’t have a dog here.” Debbie said sternly glaring even more at Ryan.

“I know Ma, the dog is going to stay at Ryan’s.”

“What about college?”

“Herman is coming with me to Florida my grandparents have a town house I will be living in instead of the dorms.” Ryan supplied as he grabbed a drink for Michael and himself.

“Ryan gave me another present.” Michael replied softly looking at his mom.

“What?”

“He asked me to marry him and I said yes.” Michael replied staring hard at his mother. He knew that she knew he had made millions and he would hire a lawyer to fight her against everything.

“You’re not old enough.” Debbie replied moving all around the kitchen getting dinner ready.

“I know we are going to wait until I’m eighteen, unless you want to sign for me to get married.” Michael replied evenly.

“No, I will not do that.” Debbie sternly said glaring even harder at Ryan. 

“What if I wait until I graduate, will you then? I want to marry him mom.” 

“Once you graduate college, I have no problem with you getting married.”

“No, mom I’m talking high school graduation.” Michael rolled his eyes at his mother.

“No, you can just wait until you turn eighteen then.”

“I can get dad to sign off on it.” Michael leveled back knowing his mother would be upset at the mention of Michael’s dad. 

“He can’t sign off on it Michael. He has no rights to you.”

“Actually you and dad still have joint custody so he could easily sign off on it. He would too Mom and you know that.” Whitney replied staring their mother down. Michael felt his chest swell with pride. He was so happy he had a sister who saw how unfair their mom was being to Ryan.

Debbie threw her arms up and turned to Ryan. “Was this your whole master plan to turn all my children against me? I told you that you couldn’t ask my son to marry you, and you went ahead and did it anyway!”

Ryan backed away from Debbie. “Woah, I had no mater plan as you call it and maybe if you treated Michael like an adult he might respect you more. So, don’t sit there and tell me this is my fault.” 

“Get out of my house.” 

“If he leaves I leave with him Ma.” Michael leveled back grabbing Ryan’s hand and holding it. 

“Mom, just back down it’s Michael’s birthday. Ryan hasn’t been planning an evil plan.” Hillary spoke up from her seat. 

“No, I’m not backing down.” 

“Then I’m leaving with Ryan.” Michael replied and led Ryan out of the house. They climbed into Michael’s car and Michael drove past Ryan’s house.

“Where are you going?”

“To my dad’s. If I want to marry you I will have legally written consent damn it.” Michael flared back taking a turn so sharply that if Ryan hadn’t been bucked in he would have fallen out of the car. Ryan sat quietly and decided he would just let Michael have his fit. When they stopped in front of a house Michael turned to Ryan. 

“Are you coming?” 

“Um...Sure I guess.” Ryan unbuckled himself and followed Michael up the walkway to the door. Michael pounded on the door and a man who looked eerily like Michael answered it.

“Michael, this is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?” Fred Phelps opened the door and welcomed Michael and Ryan inside.

“Sign off for me to be emancipated.” 

“Ok, I can but what about your mom?”

“She doesn’t want me too. She says I’m too young and keeps calling me a fucking baby. I’m not a god damn baby, I will be going off to college come January.” 

“Oh you will?” 

“Yea, I got into Michigan full swim ride. Will you sign the papers?” 

Fred Phelps looked at Michael and nodded. “Do you have the papers?” 

“Yea, in my car let me go get them oh and this is Ryan, my fiancé.” Michael supplied and ran back out to his car leaving Ryan and Fred standing there awkwardly. 

“Are you going to make sure he’s ok?” Fred asked Ryan, not looking Ryan in the eye.

“Yes sir, I really do love him.”

“Ok, then I will sign off on it. So how old are you Ryan?”

“Almost eighteen, just another month.”

“Oh so you’re a senior then. Have you picked your school?” 

“Yea, I have a full swim ride to the University of Florida.” 

“That’s a good school or so I’ve heard.” Fred looked out the window like he was looking for Michael.

“Yea, it’s got a great sports department.”

“What will you major in?” 

“Sports management.” Ryan replied rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Any others?”

“Teaching. I would love to teach gym after I decide to hang the swim cap up.”

“That’s great. I’m a state trooper and I hate having to deal with teenagers and kids. Worst part of the job in my opinion.”

Ryan stayed silent and Michael flew through the door. He slammed the papers down on the countertop and shoved a pen in his dad’s hand. Ryan saw Michael had put sticky notes on the papers where Fred was supposed to sign. Fred didn’t even read the documents instead just signing them and handing them back to Michael. 

“Thanks.” Michael replied leading Ryan out of the house and back to his car. 

“So, why did you do that?” Ryan asked softly.

“I want to be treated like an adult and once these are filed I will be a legal adult. Mom will be pissed I can live with you right? I mean if not I have been looking at places and I could totally swing getting a place of my own.”

Ryan nodded. “Of course you could live with me. My mom wouldn’t care, she loves you Michael.” 

Michael grinned and grabbed Ryan’s hand giving it a squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I don’t think my room has much storage space left.” Ryan mused as he leaned back in the passenger seat. 

“We need to go through your closet anyways.”

“What for?” 

“To get rid of stuff that doesn’t fit you, or that’s you don’t wear.” Michael replied matter of factly. 

“Dude, all my stuff fits. I have a ton of clothes.” 

“Mostly shoes.” Michael replied laughing at his boyfriend.

“Don’t you dare diss the shoes.” Ryan warned as they pulled into Ryan’s driveway. Michael laughed and shoved Ryan’s side.

“Hey mom can Michael and I talk to you?” Ryan yelled as he walked through the door. 

“Yes dear, I’m in my room.” Ike’s voice traveled down the stairs. 

Michael stopped and grabbed Herman out of his kennel before following Ryan up the stairs into Ike’s room. Ryan flung himself on his mom’s bed and looked at his mom who was folding clothes on the small sofa that was in her master bedroom. Michael laid across the foot of the bed and cuddled Herman.

“What’s up?” 

“Ok so like today is Mike’s birthday and you know how I was going to give him the dog and propose right?”

“I thought you were going to do that at your birthday?” 

“Nope, Mike’s but anyways as you can see I did and so, we went to Debbie’s for dinner and she was a complete bitch. She basically picked a fight right from the moment we walked through the door and so Michael here apparently had emancipation papers already drawn up.” Ryan paused to take a deep breath and continued. “So he got his dad to sign them and once they are filed he will legally be an adult at seventeen and well we were wondering if Michael could live here?”

Ike looked at the two boys her face softening into a grin. “You know, I love having Michael here, where would he sleep?” 

“Um, my room? I have a king sized bed Ma I’m pretty sure we can figure it out.”

“I don’t mind, you better graduate though. Both of you. Keep your grades up and chores done and I don’t mind if Michael lives here.” Ike kissed both boys cheeks and handed Ryan a huge stack of clothes. Ryan grinned taking the clothes.

“Thanks Ma, this is going to be amazing!” Ryan stood up and started from his room. Michael hung back and watched Ike move around her room.

“Thank you so much Ms. Lochte. I really appreciate it. I can pay you rent.” 

“Call me Ike or mom but not Ms. Lochte and no, just keep your grades up and chores done.” 

“What would you like me to do as chores?”

“Just make sure Ryan’s well yours now too room stays clean and if you could help car pool once in a while I would appreciate it.” 

Michael nodded. “I can do that, what about making dinner? I know you work two jobs and I know Ryan’s idea of dinner is to order take out. I could cook.” 

Ike grinned. “That would be amazing. I don’t think the boys have had a homemade meal since Steven and I divorced.” 

Michael nodded and hugged Ike as he followed Ryan to his room. He laughed at Ryan who was laying on his, well now their bed surrounded by his clothes. 

“Ry, put your clothes away.” Michael replied setting Herman down on the floor. 

“Nah they are nice and warm.” Ryan replied shimming into the pile of clothes. Michael just laughed and laid down next to his fiancé. 

“I’m glad she said yes.” Ryan replied kissing Michael. 

“Me too Reezy.”


	4. Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kinda jumps around I'm sorry for it

“GET THE FUCK UP DUDE!” Ryan yelled tossing Herman on Michael’s chest. 

“Umph!” Michael turned over and threw a pillow over his head at the bright light coming into the room. Suddenly all Michael’s warmth was being taken away from him. 

“Dude, if you don’t get up within the next five minutes you will have to go to school with what you have on which I might remind you is just a pair of boxers. You can’t be late for our first day of senior year.” 

“Can’t I just stay in bed?” Michael asked sweetly.

Ryan flung a tee shirt at Michael. “No dude you can’t. We have to get there early remember?” 

“No, I don’t remind me again why we have to get there early.” Michael pulled the tee shirt over his head and crawled out of bed grabbing a pair of black basketball shorts from the bottom drawer of the dresser. 

“We have to take our marriage certificate in and sign papers so your last name can be corrected. Why is it I’m always remembering important stuff?”

Michael rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to put deodorant on and brush his teeth. “I remember most of the stuff, you only have to do it occasionally.” 

“Ok whatever dude have you seen our marriage certificate? I can’t seem to find it.” Ryan was searching the desk that sat in the corner of the room. Michael rinsed his mouth out and walked over to the desk. He opened the one drawer Ryan hadn’t yet opened and pulled out their marriage certificate. He smiled reading it over again. They had gotten married August tenth, almost a full month earlier. Ike and Whitney had been their witnesses. 

“I can’t believe it’s almost been a full month.” Michael commented sitting in the desk chair as he pulled on socks. 

“Yea, I know what you mean. What shoes you want to wear?” Ryan asked from the closet. 

“Just grab me a pair.” Michael starched Herman behind the ears as he set the dog down on the floor. Ryan came out of the closet holding his classic green Lochte shoes he created. 

“Um, yea no not those.” Michael commented going into the closet and picking his own pair out. 

“You are so boring. You’re a Lochte now least you could do is wear the shoes.” Ryan commented putting the shoes on himself.

“I know but shoes are your thing not mine.” 

“I guess so, which shoes are you gonna wear?”

“My under armor shoes.” Michael commented as he tied his shoes and walked back into the room. Ryan shook his head and grabbed his backpack and car keys.

“I’m driving. Can you grab the swim bag?’ 

“We don’t have swim practice today.” Michael commented grabbing his own bag.

“I know but I gotta return my cap to coach so he has inventory and I don’t feel like going through the whole bag.” Ryan walked out of the room. Michael rolled his eyes but grabbed the bag and followed Ryan. 

They drove to school silent when they pulled into the senior lot Michael sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked shutting the car off and looking at Michael. 

“I have to face my mom to sign the papers remember?” 

“Oh yea have you even talked to her since then?” Ryan asked referring to the big fight Michael and Debbie had gotten into in the lawyers office when Michael filled for emancipation. 

“Nope, she knows we got married though. Hillary told her.” 

“Want me to go with you?” Ryan asked holding Michael’s hand in his own. 

“Yea would you? I don’t want to face her alone.”

“Of course, I’m your husband I’m here no matter what happens ok?” Ryan softly kissed Michael and helped him out of the car. They held hands and walked into Debbie’s office. Debbie looked up and smiled seeing Michael and tried to complete ignore Ryan. 

“Michael what are you doing here? School doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.” 

“I need to sign papers to change my name, you said you needed a copy of our marriage certificate Ms. Phelps.” Michael held up the paper and set it on his mother’s desk. 

“Change your name?” 

Michael nodded and squeezed Ryan’s hand tightly. “I’m Michael Lochte now.”

Debbie glared at Ryan before scanning the document. “Well, I suppose everything is in order for you to do that.” 

“Ok, so I guess I will continue and sign all the documents I need too later.” Michael left the room and pulled Ryan out with him. 

“Are you ok?” Ryan asked pulling Michael out to the car. Michael shook his head. 

“I just want her to stop acting like you are the worst thing to ever happen to me, it’s not true. We should get a bagel.”

“Yea, we can do that. We have to do it quickly.” Ryan replied driving off the parking lot to the bagel shop all the seniors hang out at in the mornings. Michael grinned seeing that most of the swim team was already there, Ryan seemed to get engulfed by all their teammates so Michael went to order their bagels. 

“So, you guys are seriously married?” James White, a team mate asked Ryan. 

“Yea, we got married almost a full month ago.”

“Senior year is going to be strange with you two married.” Allison Drewyer, a cheerleader replied flipping her blonde hair and sipping her iced coffee.

“Why? There is nothing different about us.” Michael replied handing Ryan his bagel. Ryan kissed Michael’s cheek and shoved half the bagel in his face. 

“I guess so. I just can’t imagine being married this young. Like don’t you guys want to go off to college and experience life?”

“Michmphh..” Ryan tried to talk with his mouth full of bagel. 

“Chew your food then speak.” Michael rolled his eyes at Ryan. Ryan grinned and swallowed his food. He put his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled Michael to him.

“Michael actually got into the University of Michigan and he’s going a semester early.” 

Suddenly Michael was engulfed in hugs and high fives all around. 

“So, are you still going to UF Ryan?” Another teammate asked grinning.

“Uh duh, I’ve already said I was. I’m just going to college married. People do that ya know.”

“Yea, old people like our parents age.” Allison responded rolling her eyes.

“Oh well, that’s what we are doing.” Ryan responded handing Michael the keys to the car. “Can you start the car while I grab our coffees?” 

Michael nodded and took the keys and headed to the car. Ryan came out a few minutes later with their drinks. “Doggy, I probably shouldn’t have coffee. Don’t want me to be all wired.”

“No, you probably shouldn’t but you were up super late last night, what time did you go to bed?”

“Like five am, I think I don’t know I lost track of time with Brandon.”

“Thanks for staying up with him by the way. Mom has been trying to get him on a sleep schedule but he is just refusing it.”

Michael shrugged and sipped his coffee carefully at the red light. “It really wasn’t a problem least I could do while your mom is so cool with us living together.”

“Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that she loves you? She has never had food like you cook it. Speaking of which where the hell did you learn to cook like that?”

“My mom taught me.” Michael responded softly pulling into a parking space. 

“Oh.. hey we are finally in the same homeroom.” Ryan replied grinning. 

Michael smiled and grabbed his coffee from the cup holder and getting out of the car. He took Ryan’s hand and they walked to homeroom together. The first ten minutes were filled with the usual first day speeches and then schedules were handed out. Ryan and Michael compared schedules and found they had the same lunch and also shared the first class and last class of the day. 

“Dude, the fuck do I have calculus on my schedule?”

“Every senior has to take it graduate, Ryan.” Michael replied following Ryan to their first class, which was English. They picked two seats right next to each other and Michel tried to pay attention as he could feel the caffeine kicking in. 

“Dude, time to go to our next class.” Ryan shook Michael’s shoulder and handed him a folder. “Here is all the stuff for we have to sign and turn in. Like permission slips and shit, we’re seniors I didn’t know we needed permission to watch a PG-13 movie.” 

Michael shook his head and followed Ryan down the hall. They reached Michael’s classroom first and Ryan dipped Michael to kiss him. Michael felt himself go dizzy, he could stay kissing Ryan forever.

“Ryan Lochte! Stop that right now!” A teacher’s voice broke through their kiss. Ryan pulled away and grinned steading Michael on his feet. 

“Gotta jet, love ya have a good class. See you at lunch dear husband of mine.” 

Ryan winked at Michael and ran down the hall high fiving a few of their friends who were doubled over laughing. Michael blushed and walked into his class, Ryan was surely going to be the death of him. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible way to go loving someone so fiercely. Second period was Michael’s absolute favorite, French class. He didn’t pay attention as his teacher did a refresher course. He wondered what Ryan was doing in PE/Health. Michael knew they didn’t do anything important but he didn’t have PE so, he always wondered what the seniors did. The bell rang dismissing the students and Michael jetted out of the classroom ready to see Ryan. He spotted Ryan standing at his own locker. 

“Hey, how was PE?”

“Oh it was lame as shit, we have this new teacher who actually wants me to do stuff in the class. Like seriously what the fuck is that about?” 

“Lochte my office now!” The vice principal said walking by Ryan and Michael. 

“What did you do? This has to be a record, normally you last the first day before you are in trouble.” 

“I don’t think I did anything bad yet.” Ryan’s face was all screwed up in thought.

“Well, let me know what happens ok?” Michael squeezed Ryan’s shoulder and walked to his third period, Chemistry.

“Yea ok.” Ryan replied grabbing his bag and walking into the vice principal’s office. He tensed when he saw two police officers. He knew police officers being at their school was never a good thing. He sat down in the only chair left.

“You wanted to see me.”

“Ryan, I don’t know how to tell you this but there has been an accident.” 

“Accident? What are you talking about?” Ryan racked his brain to try and understand what the vice principal was telling him. One of the officers stood up and put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Son, there is never an easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it. There has been a murder suicide at your house.”

“Your mother well…here have some water.” The second officer supplied handing Ryan a bottled water.

“What about my mother? She’s fine right? What about my little brother?” Ryan asked his body shaking. 

“No son, your father killed your mother and the nanny. Your little brother is at the station until everything can be figured out.” The first officer said softly squeezing Ryan’s shoulder. 

“What happened to him?” 

“He committed suicide.” 

“Fucking coward. Does Devon know?” Ryan asked the adults in the room. The vice principal shook his head. 

“We couldn’t find him in the hall so, he will be called to the office once classes start. Is there anything we can do?” The vice principal replied. 

“Yea, call Michael here. I need Michael.” Ryan replied sinking down to the floor drawing his knees to his body shaking. 

The vice principal nodded and left his office. Ryan stood up the moment Devon walked through the door. 

“The fucking coward did it. He killed her and killed Kate.” 

“Where the fuck is he?” Devon spat out.

“Dead, he killed himself.” Ryan replied and hugged Devon. “Brandon’s at the station now. He’s fine.”

Devon nodded and started pacing. “Brand was doing so good, was he there when it happened?” 

“Yes, we don’t know how much he saw he won’t speak to us. We found him in a closet with a dog. He refused to let go of the dog so it’s at the station with him.” The second officer said handing Devon a water bottle.

“He has autism. He doesn’t talk much. The dog’s name is Herman.” Ryan replied softly. The moment Michael walked through the door Ryan threw the keys at him. 

“We have to go. Brandon is at the police station, my mom and Kate are dead. He killed them then killed himself.” Ryan replied in between sobs. Michael gasped and took both Ryan and Devon in his arms. He could not imagine what Ryan was feeling. 

“You’re all excused. You have two weeks of excused absences.” The vice principal replied opening his door and following the boys out of his office. Ryan shrugged Michael off and walked straight ahead to his car. Devon and Michael followed. 

“You obviously want to go get Brandon first but then what?” Michael asked Ryan driving to the police station.

“Home, we need to pack.” 

“Dude, that place is probably a crime scene. You can’t just go barging into a damn crime scene.” Devon reasoned with Ryan.

“Fine, then to the airport. You have clothes at Nana’s right?” Ryan asked Devon putting his feet on the dash.

“Well, yea but why Nana’s? She lives in Cuba.”

“Mom, wanted to be buried in Cuba we will honor her wish.”

“Doggy, we can’t just fly to Cuba. There are arraignments and stuff that have to be made.” Michael softly said as he turned into the police station. 

“Fine, then we make the arraignments and then fly down there.” Ryan snapped back as he flung his door opened and jumped out.

“Ryan! The car isn’t even stopped you fucker!” Devon yelled as Michael slammed on the breaks. 

“Sorry Dev, you ok?’ Michael questioned as he parked. 

“I’ll be fine, just popped my neck.” Devon said rolling his neck trying to feel better.

Michael nodded and followed Devon into the police station where Ryan had already ran into. They found Ryan standing with the family lawyer.

“So, what the hell happens now? Like Brandon and Devon don’t have go into foster care right?”

Devon turned to Michael his face pale.

“Well, it depends if you want to take custody of them. Of course your husband would have to agree.” The lawyer told Ryan leading them into a room where Brandon and Herman were.

“Of course we will take them.” Michael replied laying a hand on Devon’s shoulder. Ryan looked up tears in his eyes grinning. 

“When can we go home?” Devon asked the lawyer softly. 

“I can arrange for an officer to let you go pick things up once everything is cleaned up. It will be a while before you can live there again, you may never want too.” 

Michael nodded and picked up Brandon who was crying. “What about the funerals?” 

“I can put you in touch with someone to help you arrange things. Would you like me to do that?”

“Yes please.” Ryan responded softly. 

“Alright I need you and your husband to sign some documents for me in the meantime. They basically state you both have physical and legal custody for the boys.” 

Michael nodded and handed Brandon off to Devon as he and Ryan followed the lawyer into another room to sign the papers. Ryan signed first and then turned to Michael.

“Are you sure you want to do this with me? You don’t have too, like go to college and enjoy it.” 

“Reezy, I’m still going to go to college, I leave in three months. Your brothers mean the world to you, if they mean the world to you, they mean the world to me too. Besides we are married, everything will work out. We got this.”

“Brandon’s not easy to deal with.” Ryan warned still holding the pen away from Michael.

“Dude give me the pen. We will figure this out. I love you I’m not going to go running now.”

Ryan nodded and handed the pen to Michael. Michael signed his name and followed the lawyer back into the room, where Devon and Brandon were.

“What happens now?”

“We go to the house get enough clothes for like a week and then we fly down to Florida.” Ryan told Devon.

“Why Florida?” 

“Grandma and Grandpa live down there. I need to figure things out with an actual adult dude.” Ryan replied as he led the group to his car.

“You are an adult.” Michael commented softly as he carried Brandon.

“Yea but I need to figure it out with someone who knows what the fuck they are doing.” 

“Ok, then what?” Devon asked.

“I don’t fucking know ok? Jesus Christ just stop fucking talking!” Ryan yelled at Devon as he slammed the driver’s door shut. Michael finished buckling Brandon in and went around to the driver’s door. He opened the door and took Ryan’s hands off the wheel.

“Get out Ry.”

“I’m fine.”

“Ryan get the fuck out of the car, it’s not an option.” Michael replied pulled Ryan’s hands. Ryan unbuckled himself and got out of the car and slammed the door shut turning to Michael

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I want you to calm down. Just take a deep breathe now. You cannot drive like this.”

Ryan sucked in a deep breath and collapsed into Michael’s arms sobbing. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. I can’t raise them. I just yelled at Devon, Brandon is a shit load more work. I can’t fucking do this.” 

“Then don’t, let grandma and grandpa do it.” Devon replied from his open door. “No one asked you to take us.” 

“Devon, I don’t want you guys to end up in foster care, that’s what’s going to happen if Grandma and Grandpa say no.” Ryan said softly. 

“Ok, let us just drive to get packed and then we will figure it out from there ok. No, Ryan you aren’t driving I am.” Michael replied as he got into the driver’s seat. One hour later they were sitting in the airport waiting to board their flight. Ryan was off in the corner on his phone and Michael was trying to keep Brandon from crying and Devon was listening to music his eyes closed. Ryan came back and sat down next to Michael sighing.

“My aunt and uncle said they would take the boys, I’ve already talked to the lawyer.” 

“Ok, so what do we need to do?”

“Nothing lawyer said he would take care of it. My grandparents said they have a place in Baltimore you and I can live in.” 

“Do you want to live in Baltimore still?” Michael asked placing a hand on Ryan’s knee. 

“I don’t know but, I’m not going to ask you to give up your last three months of high school. Like who knows what Florida high schools are like.” 

“Ok but, what about you, this also involves you. You matter in this too.” 

“I know I do Mike but, I seriously don’t know what the fuck to do. I say we get you graduated and to Michigan and then if I want to transfer I transfer. Can we do that?”

“Yea, we can. Do you want a drink, we still have about thirty minutes and I think maybe walking would help Brandon fall asleep.” 

“A coke would be great, wanna grab Dev a Pepsi, and also maybe a water?”

Michael nodded and gathered Brandon in his arms and walked towards the gift shop and grabbed some drinks all the while shifting Brandon. He got back to his seat and saw Ryan and Devon talking off in the corner. Michael guess Ryan was breaking the news to Devon. Their plane started boarding and soon their section was called. Devon refused to sit next Ryan or Michael so he took the aisle seat next to Brandon and Michael and Ryan sat on the other side of them. 

“I hope Brandon sleeps the whole plane ride.” Ryan commented as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure he will. Who is meeting us at the airport?” 

“My aunt Kelly. She is the one who will be one taking Brandon and Devon.” 

“How did he take the news?” 

“He says he’s fine with it but he doesn’t understand why he can’t finish out his school year here.”

“I’m sorry Reezy.” 

“Its fine, I just have to like focus and shit. Everything will work out right?” Ryan shrugged and snuggled up to Michael to go to sleep. Everything did work out in the end.


End file.
